This invention relates generally to overvoltage protection devices for protecting electronic equipment and to methods of making such devices, and more specifically to devices that are commonly referred to as “surge protection” or “transient voltage suppression” devices.
Transient voltage suppression devices have been developed in response to the need to protect the ever-expanding number of electronic devices upon which today's technological society depends from high voltages of a short, or transient duration. Electrical transient voltages can be created by, for example, electrostatic discharge or transients propagated by human contact. Examples of electrical equipment which typically employ transient voltage protection equipment include telecommunications systems, computer systems and control systems.